


The Final Companion

by Deathschild



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathschild/pseuds/Deathschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a small drabble that I wrote that was inspired by a post going around on Tumblr. I'd link the post that inspired it but it's lost in the depths of my blog. The point of this fic is to not know the final companion. All that's hinted at is that she is the Eleventh Doctor's final companion. She would come after Clara. That's all without giving away the entire one page story...okay it's not even a full page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Companion

The young woman walked around the burial place of the telephone booths quietly, careful not to disturb any of them. Camera in hand, she took her time to look for the perfect shoot. When she found a good spot, she held her camera up and started to take pictures. She turned in place as she continued to take pictures until she saw it. She slowly put her camera down as she gazed at it in wonder. It was unlike the rest. 

A blue police box, the paper tattered and the box looking just as worn as the others, if not worse. She stepped towards it carefully, unsure of what might pop out. She stopped when she was approximately two feet away. She didn't like this feeling it gave her. It felt…dead. 

She stepped closer and tried to open the door. It was locked. She sighed and looked to the ground for some reason. She saw a key and picked it up studying it. She shrugged and put it in the keyhole, unlocking the box as she did. She then opened the door finding it much bigger and completely abandoned. She stepped in and looked around the cobwebbed control panel and rusted railings and stairs. She frowned as she looked at the decaying inside. 

"Come with me" a voice spoke to her. She turned around but saw nothing. Just an echo of years long past. 

Saddened by this, she left the blue box completely, taking the key with her. She closed the door and before she left, took one last picture of it. She then left completely and went back to her hotel. 

Later that night after she uploaded the image, she looked through the ones of the phone booths and paused when she saw the last image. She looked carefully at it and saw something odd. 11 men standing in front of it, all faded like ghost smiling. The youngest looking of the group smiled a sad smile with a tear running down his cheek.   
"I'm sorry" She turned again, looking in every corner of the room. Just like at the blue box, no one was there. Once more, an echo of years gone by, a line that seemed to be doomed to be repeated for all eternity. 

She looked back at the picture and saw an image of herself and the man who was crying. She was curious as to what it meant because now it was her that was crying. As if she knew it would happen all along.


End file.
